The lonely soldier from Earth III
by comanche123
Summary: [Cross ange alternative story] There are many dimensiones and many Earths, one of them, III, is about to make contact with another earth in another dimension; not a pacific contact. Then they will meet their first enemies, a squad of girls called "norma".
1. Chapter 1

Ep 1: The day everything went wrong

It was early in the morning, and the fleet was already assembled closely to the Trans-dimensional gate, there were 6 destroyers and only 1 light cruiser had been rebuilt to be able to cross through the referred gate; but the fleet was composed mostly of the slow and weak cargo-aero-ships, that the scort troops like me hate to protect.

-Are you nervous, officer?- asked me the feminine voice of his commander, Captain Tokori Kyoko, she was her superior, but both have been through enough battles to trust each other and being able to ask question straight.

-No, madam, not at all … I am just anxious to see the new land we are about to conquer- I say, it was a mechanical answer, probably too mechanical

-You are extremely nervous, then- she said with a smile – but don't worry it is comprehensible it is almost time for the H-hour-

How many times I've heard her saying "it is almost time for the H-hour", many times indeed, perhaps too many times as we were experienced soldiers. But this time it was a unusual tone in her voice, probably she was nervous, not much as I myself, but nervous still.

It was justified, although we have fought many times from the land and seas, the dark side of the moon, and even on the red dust of Mars, this time it will be completely different. This time, we will be fighting in another dimension.

We have reached just Jupiter in our own solar system, and the closest star was still far from our reach; but our brilliant scientists, as they call themselves, have found the way to travel from dimension to dimension, it was easier to conquer a new Earth than exploring and colonizing an inhabited planet.

The idea was logical, except by the fact that the new Earth would have to be conquered and submit their people into obedience. More job for soldiers like us, well at least we will not unemployed.

I was thinking in all that when a screen appeared on the ceiling of the aero-ship, there appeared the fleet commander, the Admiral Kaoru Nagumo, a woman in her 40's, I have fought with her since 5 years ago, she is a strong determined woman, you can see it looking the scar which marks her face.

-Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, in a few minutes, the transdimensional gate will be opened and we will cross through to another dimension our mission is secure the closest stronghold until reinforcements arrive. I know some of you have doubts about all this trans-dimensional stuff, but remember the 3rd division has crushed everything in our solar system, don't be afraid, we can beat anything in the solar system of any dimension…

The message ended suddenly when the transdimensional gate start roaring like an awakening beast, the air becomes heavy,

-Look at it- Captain Tokori pointed with her finger, the trans-dimensional gate was opening.

The transdimensional-gate, never impressed me too much, it was no more than 2 columns of steel of 1 km of height and a metallic web, which threads were more thin than those of a spider web… but now, that the transdimensional gate was working it was really impressive. In the middle of the web appeared a shining light, the shinest white light I've ever seen, which start to grow following the web until occupy all the space between the 2 metallic pillars.

-To all units, go ahead through the trans-dimensional gate, fast- that was the order of the admiral, her voice sounds nervous, and my captain look like that too, the time had been changed, since the trans-dimensional gate will not be open until 2 hours later. However it was an order and we have to follow it.

-All machines, full throttle!- our aero-destroyer started to move, fast through the gate. The captain, then, speak to the crew in a different way the admiral had done: -you are brave and you will fight bravely, but remember the true victory is coming back alive, nobody is left behind-.

While she look forward, as trying to see what challenge was expecting for us, told me. –Saigo, prepare your unit and your squad, you are going with the exploration party-. I see her, it was as if she wanted to tell me some more than just a mere order. My unit was one of the best at the disposition of the ship, why would I take her to join a exploring party?, it didn't have any sense as we have been told this incursion would take the enemy (if any) by surprise.

-Don't stay there, go to the hangar!-

-Yes, madam!- I run to the hangar, something was wrong, the operation timetable has been changed without any announce, and now my captain was ordering me to take one of the finest units of the ship; I didn't need to be an experienced mecha-fighter to understand that a battle against an overwhelming force was inminent.

I finally came to the hangar,the exploration party has just ended their scramble procedure and a maintenance crew was already working in my mecha, it will be ready in a few minutes, during a seconds I tried to believe it was all in my mind, that all was part of the predictable mistakesthe operation, but then … the red alarm started to beam.

-opposing forces detected and approaching fast, this is not an exercise, all fighting units report at their battlepositions-

*So it's happening* I thought, I took a helmet and the rest of my equipment, and when I jump to my mecha when a blackout happened, all from the annoying alarm to the lights in the hangar turned out; while the manteinance crew tried to keep working with some lanterns the red lights illuminated the place, meaning the auxiliary power was working.

-Attention… the main power is down, the auxiliary power is working to the 30%, the launching platform and the mechas have the top priority …- then again, the message was interrupted, the energy failure seemed worse than the own captain said. Then we felt a tremor, I have felt those many times before, it was a hit, it seemed that the protonic shields were down too, and the aero-destroyer, being the first ship crossing the dimensional was exposed to the enemy.

-How is my mecha?- I asked to the leader of maintenance crew.

-the work is not over, its battery is not fully charged, and heavy weapons has not been connected …-

-Is my lightning razor ready?-

-Well yes… but…-

-Enough for me…- I jump in the cockpit – Here, stormtroop mecha unit, codename "Friedich", ready to enter into battle-

-Are you nuts, without enough power you might fall as soon as you scramble!- the manteinance leader yell at me but I didn't care, he seemed to understand I won't listen. –-

-Engines … clear!, scramble platform … clear!, may God and the empire be with you lieutenant Miyamoto!, unit ready to go…go!

I scramble that would be the first day I will fight with the normas and with the Arzenal's squads, and also the first time I'll be fighting with … her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Para-mails vs Mecha-strikers

-The systems has detected … a singularity?- said a girl at command post of Arzenal, but she was not really sure, that singularity was different.

-What is wrong?, is it a singularity or it is not?- asked Jill, the commander of Arzenal, she didn't like that sort of hesitations

-Well it is, but the lectures are different to anything I've seen before-

-It is a singularity, that's all what I need to know, send the Zola Squad- replied Jill

The Zola squad, a squad of 10 fighting flying machines machines, called para-mails, and their pilots, was the best of the squadrons in the island called Arzenal, but that day they have received 3 new recruits, those 3 could not have came in a worst day.

-Ok, girls, you know how this is going? We go forward, kill the DRAGONS and cash the money – said Zola her leader

-Yay!- answered her closest friends, Hilda, Rosalie and Chris.

The para-mails scrambled, still without knowing what were about to find out.

Meanwhile in the Arzenal command post:

-Commander, you should see this!-

-What is going on?- said Jill approaching to the girl which had called, in her screen appeared the incoming threat, it was a radar screen which shown a large spot and 3 or 4 smaller.

-So? It is a big DRAGON it is not the first time we saw one- said Jill disappointed

-But commander, look, we are registering electronical marks coming from the same spot-

-Electronical marks? – Jill said thinking for a moment – So, it is not a DRAGON, but a machine!-

-If it is a machine, they are probably friendly- said Emma, the second in command in Arzenal

-Don't be fool, nothing coming from a singularity is friendly, get me Zola- said Jill, she knew that a machine never had came from a singularity, instead they were used to fight against giant beasts called DRAGON, that was unusual, no, it was unknown and Jill didn't like it.

-Zola, I am sending reifnorcementes, do not engage with the enemy until the reinforcements arrive, these are not…- The communication was cut.

-What the…, what happened why the communication was cut…?- Jill wanted some explanations, but at that point the lights in Arzenal also turned down, the island was in a full black out.

-level of energy: minimum, we have only limited energy back-up- said officer Emmalooking at her screen.

-How are going the reinforcements, did we send them already?- asked Jill notoriously worried, was this an enemy tactic?

-The mechanic crew says they are working on it, but without energy is not easy, they will take 10 minutes as best

-Damn! … Zola, you are alone, don't screw this- said Jill, they didn't have enough power to communicate with the Zola Squad which then was flying far from the island, but Jill as many others that day got a bad feeling result of the black out.

-Ehhh … what happened, Jill …do you copy me?- said Zola hitting her helmet with the finger

-Did something happen Zola? What Jill told you?- asked Salia, second in command in the squad.

-Nothing, Jill told me to be cautious- it was a lie, since Zola, being as impulsive as she was will no restrain herself based on a partial message of her commander. But she took the time to prevent the 3 new recruits: Coco, Miranda and the former princess of the Mizurugi Empire, Angelise.

-I know this is your first mission, be careful and don't die-

-Commander, look!- said Vivian who was in the front of the formation

In front of them appeared a cigarette-shaped form, moving slowly through the sky, it looked anything but a DRAGON, instead as they approached it revealed as vessel, and some flying units around it.

-What is that? It is not a DRAGON- said Erzha

-Its is a new kind of DRAGON, it is a Neos- said Rosalie, who, not very smart, still believe it could be a dragon –if we kill it we will receive tons of money … yahoo!

-Let's get it then!- finally added Hilde, increasing her speed to reach it

The exploration party was composed of 3 mecha-strikers, poorly armored and only with light weapons, it was an exploration party after all, thought to move fast and far, but not for fighting.

-Sir, what we do?

-Are we receiving any order from the aero-destroyer?

-Negative, there are not any order coming from, besides static- said with nervous voice the exploration party leader

Meanwhile,

-Hilda, do not shoot, these are not dragons!-

-They are not dragons?- replied Rosalie

-Of course they are not, look at them, they actually look like para-mails-

-Yes para-mails, and the thing behind them looks like a battleship, are supposed to stand and say hi?- said Hilda, she was the closest to the exploration party, and alsso to their shooting range

The whole crew of Zola was intrigued by the never seen machines in front of them, which, disturbingly, looked like their own flying machines

-Do not shoot, any of you do not shoot, that is my last word!-

Said Zola, she might be impulsive and fearless, but she was not stupid, unfortunately that was not her lucky day, as a burst was shot from one the para-mails. But not from Hilda or Rosalie who were at front, the burst had came from the rear, one of the new recruits got nervous and her finger had slipped and pulled the trigger.

-What the hell are you doing, Miranda?!- she asked to the recruit who had shot

-I… I am sorry- replied the teenager

-I am sorry?... you started a war and just said that!- replied the angry Zola

Meanwhile on the other side the exploration party easily evaded the shots of the recruit, but they themselves, were young recruits also, panic arise.

-We are under attack!- claim one of the mecha-strikers as the shoots passed near to them

-Here exploration party, they are opposing forces, I repeat they are opposing forces, adopting defensive position and asking for reinfocements-

The exploration party leader was not sure if his message would reach the aero-destroyer, or even if it reaches the reinforcements could be sent in time, his team was clearly in numerical disadvantage, they were 3 mecha strikers against around 10 para-mails. Afraid and confused, and still with no answer, he ordered:

-Fire!-

The mecha-strikers started shooting at the para-mails, which shot back, one of the heavy weapons shot of the para-mails, reached the aero-destroyer, it was a lucky shot but as it was running out of energy and fighting to levitate on the sky, that single shot made it tremble.

If the message of the exploration party leader had not reached, the aerodestroyer also considered the para-mails as opposing forces, and sending reinforcements. The first one was Lieutenant Saigo Miyamoto, and his Unit "Friedrich".

In the aero-destroyer, the crew suffered a similar blackout and they were not better than in the Arzenal island.

-Officer, report situation!

-The auxiliary power is at 30% and falling, beside the exploration party, we only have the Friedrich Unit and 2 other more mecha-striker ready to sramble

-When will be more mecha strikers?

-Captain … we don't have enough power to send more units

The captain keep silent just staring at the monitors, those unknown flying machines attacking her ship.

-And the anti-aircraft batteries, why are not shooting back? We should have enough power for that

-Yes, captain, but with the blackout the electronic systems gone mad and we can't fire

-So we are practically in the hands of the Friedrich Unit

-No, oka-san, we in hands of the lieutenant Miyamoto, and he is very capable to protect this whole ship- said a little voice of a girl wearing also a military uniform, watching the screens but, unlike the rest of the crew she has confidence in her eyes


	3. Chapter 3: Is Salia alive?

-Who are these?! - yelled Hilda, the redhead was in the first line of the Zola-squad

The bullets flew by the air in both directions, there was notorious tension in the faces of the Zola squadron mail-riders, they have never fought against other mechas, they were very used to fight and hunt down dragons, but fighting against piloted vessels should be the same, but it provoked a creepy sensation, they couldn't avoid to think that those vehicles, enemies or not, were piloted by another humans. If they were going to survive they were going to die?

On the other hand, the troops of the mecha strikers, those camoflauged mechas, painted in white and pale blue, had no problems to shot at another human pilot, they were used to fight agains other people; the dimension they were coming was in the middle of a World War, and they were seasoned pilots, but today that would be not enough ...

Both squadrons were about to clash, the Zola squadrons seemed to have the numerical advantage they were 10 para-mails, against the 6 mecha-strikers of the exploration party.

-They are going to fight us face to face hahaha ... well let's give those bastards a party!

Yelled the leader of the exploration party, they didn't know his opponents were all girls, however as they approach each other, both sides started to feel the strong impact of the enemy bullets on their fusselages. But, as the mecha-fighters were more experienced in combat against mechas than the mail-riders, their flying skills seemed superior, just by a bit, but enough to got nervous Zola and her girls.

-Damn ... stay still!- said a frsutrated Rosalie as she couldn't hit a single shot at the mecha-strikers.

-They ...they are too fast- replied Chris as a mecha-striker passed next to her but she was not able to fire on him, even with her heavy cannons

The mecha-strikers, were also conscious of their apparent supremacy on air, indeed Zola and her girls were used to fight against giant beast, the dragons, but those big and somehow clumsy animals were very different from the agile and smart mecha's they were fighting now, mecha's of the same size of their own units and capable to perform complex formations and manouvers.

-Look at them, they can't even follow our pace

-Time to take them down! ... shoot to kill!

The mecha-strikers break the formation and went each one for their targets, faster and better trained in tactical fight against other mechas and went straight forward shooting at the para-mails with deadly accuracy.

-wohooo! We show those morons who we are! – said one of the mecha-fighters

-Hell yeah! –replied another

But their leader reamined utterly silent while, with his head turned back, stare at the enemies they have just left behind

-Captain, is something wrong?

-We shot at them … but… none of them have fallen

The scene was extraign, although they were not aces the were truly seasoned pilots, and even if that were not the case, they had shot them closely enough to at least provoke considerable damages, but there they were … the Zola's squad still flying as if nothing had happened.

-Everything is black … Oh no I died and I'm in hell - said Rosalie

-You are not dead Rosalie!- answered Hilda

-Oh really? .. and why is everything black! – replied her

-Open your eyes, Rosalie-chan- said Erzha

Rosallie opened her eyes, to see that indeed it was a sunny day and she was certainly not dead, she couldn't feel herself more embarrased

-But, Rosalie is right at something? – said the always smart Salia with a serious expression -she should be dead after all she was the one who received more shots-

-Maybe she is inmortal- said Vivian with the lighearted attitude of always

Salia on the other hand, noticed the fusselage of its mail-rider, she had received some shots as well, and she was curious why the para-mail was still flying pretty much without difficulties. He stare at one of those shots, it has left a dent, but as Salia stare at the dent she saw something…

-… the bullet?!-

Indeed, rest of the bullets shot against her were still trapped through the dent

-Yes, I've seen those in my para-mail, so big deal? – answered an angered Hilda

Salia broke the formation and went after the enemy vehicles.

-Salia, come back! It's an order! – yelled Zola

-Salia, they are faster and more maneuverable than us … they'll shot you down easily- yelled Erzha as well

But Salia didn't change its course, she was at full speed fighting to reach her opponents, but for some reason the enemy commander didn't seem interested in fight back

-Keep the course and avoid contact with the oppsoing forces- he said

-Sir, one of those is following us-

-Those bastards want more fight ehhh, let's go there and take that one, after all is just one-

-Negative, do not engage in combat with the enemy-

-Sir, it is only one, if that moron wants to die …let's help him-

-Hiroki, do I need to repeat my orders?-

Hiroki didn't answer, his commander as acting weird, not trying to fight an enemy which was notoriously weaker and acting so formally as if he were worried about it. But it was only one enemy which was coming, Salia's para-mail

-Enough, I'm going for him!- said the stubbron Hiroki

-Hiroki, what the hell are you doing?-

Hiroki's mecha-striker turned back and went to face Salia, who seemed to want that clash

The mecha-striker was the first shooting, with superior speed it could dodge much of the first shots of Salia and put itself over her para-mail, in an excelent position to shot

-Salia, get out of there, quick!- radioed Zola, but Salia didn't, she only raise her head and passed to the assault mode, exactly before the mecha striker opened fire on her, it was a straight shot with no chances of missing

-No!- yelled Zola while hitting the monitor of its para-mail as the cloud of smoke result of the explosion wrapped around Salia's mecha. Vivian teared in impotence while said almost whispering:

-Now a question … is Salia dead or alive?


	4. Chapter 4: thinner armor

Chapter 4: Thinner armor

A cloud appeared after the explosion Zola and the rest of girls couldn't hide the fear and confusion it seemed that her friend, the cute Salia, would have died in a fearless but senseless action.

-Bastards!- yelled Zola while hitting the board of her cockpit, in her experience she knew it was impossible to anyone to survive to an attack at that range

-Is Salia alive?- asked Vivian again with her childish voice now about to break, even she knew the answer

-Take that asshole!- yelled Hiroki, trusting the victory was his' but then from the black cloud a para-mail appeared

-I'm alive Vivian …very alive- answered Salia to her partner

-What the…?!, impossible!- yelled Hiroki, he haven't missed, he couldn't have possibly missed at that distance, how could the mail-rider be still alive?

-The armor- said Salia making a pause to catch her breath, the enemy attack didn't kill her but the explosion almost scared to death –their bullets cannot pierce our armor, that's why their attacks only scratched our para-mails

-You are so smart, Salia- replied Zola trying to cover that she was about to cry some seconds before –you could learn a thing or two of her, girls- said being a bit more as she was, the tough Zola

-That's not all- added Salia –you know if their bullets cannot pierce our armor it means something else …- said giggling

-What Salia?, speak!- told an impatient Hilda

–well I feel me lucky today so…nahh just wish me luck- replied Salia while see at Hiroki's mecha-striker, the same which just shot her a few seconds before, now it was her who was cornering him.

-Hiroki, get out of there- ordered Hiroki's commander, the leader of the exploration party

-This bastard, how could avoid my guns- said Hiroki as he becomes more and more frustrated after being unable to disengage of the combat, although his mecha-striker, the shots of Salia's para-mail were avoiding him to run away.

-Enough shit! This is over- yelled Hiroki, he had been avoiding a face to face combat, but now it was going to change

-What the …they also can transform?!- yelled Rosalie in front of the obvious, Hiroki's mecha-striker has passed from an airplane-like form to a robot one, just like their own para-mails

-You saw it too, Chris- asked Rosalie to her partner

-Uhh that was, scary- said Erzha, of course she didn't refer to the sole fact that the enemy got a transforming mecha, but that the aforementioned enemy transforming mechas could be piloted by humans. But for now, all the concerns were about Salia an her second round against the enemy mecha

Both were closing and cornering each other, although the sky where they were fighting seems inmense and with their speed both looked able to lose contact with the other at any second it was for sure that they both wanted to end that battle as soon as possible, finally were both one in front of the other getting closer quickly, both shooting each other until each one left the other behind

-Salia are you okey?- asked desperately Erzha, it has been the second time that Salia has faced the death

-Ughh I'm fine although I think forced my para-mail a bit here, Fei is going be yelling at me about all the reparations she is having to do- her para-mail had more scratches than ever but it could still fly pretty well

-What was the point of all this?- asked Chris

-You'll see what happen…or at least I hope something happens- said Salia while turned her head back watching at the enemy mecha as if she was waiting something

-Hiroki, are you all right?- asked the exploration party commander, he knew something was wrong

-Yeahh! I'm more than fine, I think I taught that imbecile a couple of things… coff ..coff- answered exultant but holding his belly with his left hand which was not completely red due to the blood coming from his wounds.

-Hiroki, be serious report your state, can you retreat?- asked his commander again, it was clear something was wrong with Hiroki as he could hear the automatic alarm roaring through the radio. Indeed all the lights inside Hiroki's cockpit were of a flashing red, not only he was seriously wounded but his mecha had been severely damaged. Hiroki's felt dizzy, while his commander still asked about his situation he could only cough more and more blood but got enough strength to reply a calm:

-I'm fine … I will be fi…-

Hiroki never ended the phrase as its mecha-striker had taken too much damage and exploded shocking the exploration party, the first casualty of the battle was theirs'.

-And something just happened- said Salia through the radio

-You take it down, but did you know this was going to happen?- was Rosalie's question while she scratched her cheek

-It is not complicated, think it for a second, they are fighting with bullets which cannot penetrate our armor, that says something about their own armor too.

-Ahhh… I don't get it- Rosalie interrupted

-Geez… think about it, if they fight with inferior bullets it's because they expect their enemies, we, had a different armor-

-Oh I understand completely- say Rosalie

-You don't understand at all, right?- replied Chris, it was obvious Rosalie haven´t understand

-Ahhh… I mean, their armor is thinner- say Salia a bit upset

And with that, the battle has turned in favour of Salia and her friends, now she has confirmed that not only the enemy was ultimately unable to take them down but they were also piloting mecha's who couldn't resist the attacks of the mail-riders. It seemed it would be an easy victory … it seemed.


	5. Chapter 5: It's a demon

[Somewhere in the skies near to Arzenal, while the Zola squadron is fighting with the exploration party, another squadron is fighting the enemy vessels which had crossed the dimensional gate]

The giants flying vessels which had intruded into the Norma's dimension through a dimensional gate was in serious troubles, a relatively small units they called 'aero-destroyers', followed by a, comparatively, bigger flying vessels, aero light cruiser; all part of a fleet supposedly to attack the inhabitants of that dimension … but now, just after crossing the dimensional gate to the Norma's dimension they were stuck, like paralysed animals, they were unable to move as a side effect of the dimensional gate was, apparently an undesired electromagnetic impulse.

-For God's sake, isn't it the propulsion system ready yet?!-

Yelled the Captain of the aerodestroyer which in the vanguard, her frustration increased as she could barely stand due to the constant trembling of her ship. Another explosion hit it, and take her down.

-Negative, madam, the propulsion system is done, and our mechanics is not responding, neither the guns, and those … awwww-

Yelled the officer as the trembling continued.

-And those insects keep flying around-

Said the captain Mori, as she grabbed to wherever she could to kept herself on her feet, she was more frustrated every minute, as she could only see those 'insects' on the screen but unable to even shot a single bullet on them. With a grin face she turned to an empty sit on the deck a thought for herself.

*When is that brat going to do something?*

[In the command bridge of one of the vessels which had crossed the dimensional gate]

And on another bridge, another woman attempted to lead the 'insects' to keep attacking the flying vessels.

-Report, how is it going the Zola squad?!-

-It informs that took down 1 enemy unit, and also … they found out that the enemy armor and weapons are inferior-

-Is that so?- asked Jill smiling, she thought that it was Salia who had find it out, and she not wrong.

-Excellent, tell Zola squad to keep charging at the light enemy units, the Eleanor squad keep shooting at the giant vessels which came out from the rift, the Beatrice squadron be kept in reserve but ready to be launched-

-Yes ma'am-

[Somewhere in the skies near to Arzenal]

While the 1st squadron or Zola squadron kept fighting the exploration party leader by the lieutenant Hiroki, the 2nd squadron or Eleanor squadron was attacking the enemy fleet, an apparently easy task, considering it could not defend itself.

-Well done, girls, keep shooting at these things- claimed Eleanor while flying around the vessels

-Yeah, the Zola squad is not the only one with skills!- stated another girl seconds before an explosion in one of the enemy vessels caught their attention.

-See that, that one is the most heavily damaged ...let's go for it!- ordered Eleanor turning her para-mail to that vessel, it was an aero-destroyer which had taken many shots before and now it was losing height after every explosion on its deck

Flying in formation they approached to the vessel once again shoting with all they have, machine guns, light cannons and heavy artillery; the normas were not keeping nothing for themselves, after they passed they could hear another explosion behind them.

-Wohooohhhhh… another one and that will be done!- yelled Rena the lieutenant of the Eleanor Squad

-Will we get paid for taking this … thing? Those are not dragons after all-

-Orders are orders, Adelhaida, Commander Jill tell us to attack these things and that's what we are doing- replied Eleanor

-Geez, Eleanor, I would like to have been fighting with the Zola squad they always get the fun-

-You are not helping here, Rena- replied Eleanor a bit upset with the answer of her impulsive lieutenant

-Nahhh I prefer to be safe than sorry, shooting at sitting ducks is boring but we all will be back to Arzenal soon-

-Adelhaida, what are you talking about?, we are as competent as the Zola squad why we get always second-class missions- insisted Rena

-Girls, girls, don't fight, I'm sure we… BLAMMMMM!

A sudden explosion ended Eleanor's sentence, her para-mail had been shot from the above, but as their partners of the Zola squadron had found before it couldn't pierce the armor of her para-mail.

-What the hell was that?!, Eleanor are you ok?!-

-I'm fine Adelhaida, but what was that?-

-It didn't come from the vessels, it come from above-

-I… I saw something leaving one of the vessels some minutes before-

-You saw something and you didn't say anything, Ricca?-

-I'm sorry I thought it wasn't that important-

-Damn rookie, that's not an excuse-

[Somewhere in the skies near to Arzenal, above the Eleanor squadron, Saigo, the only pilot which could take off of the vessels after the fight started had been observed the Eleanor Squadron very attentively]

Meanwhile above the the still surprised mail-riders, well protected by its camouflage and the clouds a machine that could be easily taken by a para-mail kept flying alone. The brat mentioned by captain Mori, the Lieutenant Saigo observed carefully the normas down there. His shots had been precise but his target was still flying.

-Ara ara, it seems that light machine guns are of no help… hmmm-

He was troubled, as Salia had discovered before, the regular long ranged weapons of a mecha-striker were pretty useless against a para-mail. He grabbed the flight controls tightly while stare at the cockpit instruments, less than half battery and no heavy guns attached to his mecha-striker, at these moments he regreted not have waited a bit more to take off. But on the other hand, he had been able to be on the air while the normas of the Eleanor squadron received the order of Jill to go and attack the enemy vessels.

-Well I've been stalking at you too much time and as my guns are useless … I guess I will play with old school tactics-

An evil smile appeared on the face of Saigo.

[back in Arzenal command centre]

-Commander, we have a message from Eleanor's squadron lieutenant- said Pamela, a young blonde girl and Chief Communications Control Operator

-What?!, I ordered Eleanor to maintain radio silence after the first message- replied Jill angrily

-I know ma'am, but Eleanor and Rena had been asking to talk with you 3 times already … she ...she says they faced heavy resistance near the enemy vessels-

-Resistance was expected, tell her the Beatrice Squadron is on the air and will be sent in support- added Emma Bronson, the Inspector General of Arzenal, she was known but not trust entirely in the normas

-But ma'am…- insisted Pamela

-What now?- responsed jill

-They are not asking for reinforcements … they are asking to retreat-

-Retreat?! … but Eleanor said the vessels were not firing back-

-Yes, but the lieutenant says…-

-Enough of the lieutenant, Rena is clearly out of control, pass me to Eleanor-

-Ma'am … we… we have lost contact with Eleanor 5 minutes ago- replied Olivier, the Novice Communications Operator, breaking the protocol but sincerely worried about the girls of the Eleanor Squadron

-What?!-

Jill stared at the nothing for a seconds, losing contact with a pilot was not necessarily bad, it might mean simply that her radio device had been broken in the middle of the battle, but it could also mean that the para-mail had been taken down and its pilot lost. Something was wrong there, Eleanor was one of the best mail-riders of Arzenal, with a level comparable with Zola, she couldn't have being taken down by anti-air guns, even if the vessels had pilots there a squadron leader should not be shot down, Jill still was thinking in that when Pamela interrupted…

-I can't contact with more than the half of the mail rides of the Eleanor squadron-

-... the half…?- If jill was troubled before now she was fighting for not looking shocked -pass me the lieutenant, inmediately-

-Yes ma'am…- replied Olivier

-Here is Commander Jill, Lieutenant Rena report the situation-

-Where is it?!, where is it?!- replied Rena apparently was talking not to Jill but to another pilot of her squadron in the heat of the combat

-Lieutenant Rena, report the situation!- insisted Jill hitting her deck with the fist-

-Girls, I need support, it's going after me!, please keep in formation! I can't do this alone, please!-

-It seems her radio is broken, she can speak, but can´t listen- added Pamela

-Adelhaida!, Adelhaida! where are you?! I need support, it is right behind me, please someone help me- keep yelling Rena clearly desperated

-Lieutenant Rena, can you hear me?!- asked Jill

-No!... no!...no!- Rena seemed not only unable to reply Jill but also unaware she could be heard, an explosion raged through the radio, it seemed near to Rena's para-mail since it was clearly audible, after that there was only static coming from the Rena's radio, in parallel to the utter silence in Arzenal bridge which finished after the girls pointed out

-We lose contact with the para-mail of Lieutenant Rena, Ma'am-

Jill exhaled in frustration, now it was clear, not only had lost Eleanor, the squadron leader, but also Rena, the squadron lieutenant, and probably several more pilots, practically the half of an entire squadron had been wiped out.

-Beatrice squadron informs is reaching the point and has visual contact with the Eleanor squadron, apparently at least 4 para-mails had been confirmed to be baiting in retreat, no wait, 3 para-mails and at least another unit, possibly hostile-

-Get me with one of the mail-riders of the Eleanor squadron-

-Yes, ma'am-

-Here, Commander Jill, I understand you fought with enemy units, how many of them-

-...-

-Ma'am, the Beatrice squadron reports there is only one enemy unit around-

-Only one enemy unit?, that's impossible. Mail-rider, answer, is it a single enemy unit?

-...-

-Your companions of the Beatrice squadron are about to engage in combat, answer the question. Is it one enemy unit?

-It was a monster!, it was a monster!- claimed a traumatized Adelhaida crying out through the radio and still repeating 'it was a monster' somehow a macabre answer that supposed more questions and doubts about the capabilities of the enemy, but for now only forced Emma to order Pamela to cut the communications with Adelhaida, even for them who were in the safety of Arzenal the words of Adelhaida transmitted the fear and anxiety of the recent battle

-A … monster?- repeated Jill with uncertainty


End file.
